


It's been an honour

by ltkatiejensen



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltkatiejensen/pseuds/ltkatiejensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kimball first tells you the news you feel like someone has ripped a hole through your chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been an honour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so i'm really sorry about how bad it is. I just really wanted to write a Jensen centric fic after last weeks episode. Any and all feedback is very much appreciated and encouraged, i really do wanna improve my writing.

When Kimball first tells you the news you feel like someone has ripped a hole through your chest. You suppose you should feel sad but instead you just feel empty. Numb. Your first thought is that it can’t be true, how can the reds and blues be dead? That doesn’t make any sense. They’re the reds and blues, the soldiers who defeated The Meta, brought down Project Freelancer, the New Republic’s last hope. They can’t be gone, they can’t, they can’t, THEY CAN’T.

 

You’re crying. Your face is wet and your breath is caught in your throat. Your Captain is dead and you feel like there is a hole in your chest. You turn to Smith because Smith is strong and he holds his arms out for you and you lean into them and you cry. He rubs small circles into your back and quietly tells you everything is going to be okay, even though you both know it’s not. Eventually you stop crying and step out of his embrace. You mumble a small thanks as you turn away from him and start walking down to corridor.

 

You reach your room and you open the door with hands you didn’t even realise were shaking. You sit down on your bunk, remove your helmet and drop your head into your hands. You wonder what happened to them. Was it quick? Were they in pain? Why didn’t Felix save them? He was suppose to save them. You strip out of your armor before you crawl into bed and close your eyes in hope that your exhaustion will eventually drag you down into sleep.

 

You should hold a funeral for them you decide, you can make them headstones even if you don’t have bodies to bury beneath them. You and the other lieutenants can write them eulogies, maybe you’ll be able to get Kimball or Felix to help too. You wonder why Felix didn’t bring their bodies back, you hope the Feds don’t have them. Your captains deserve more respect than that. You yawn as you feel yourself slipping into what you know will be a nightmare riddled sleep.

 

‘It’s been an honour working with you sir.’ You say aloud to the empty room as sleep finally consumes you.


End file.
